


So Kiss Me

by Broken_Clover



Series: Tumblr Imports [2]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Request Fic for a first kiss with Milphelt
Relationships: Millia Rage/Elphelt Valentine
Series: Tumblr Imports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112714
Kudos: 10





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/5/19 on Tumblr

“Ta-da!”

Millia felt her heart catch in her chest as she drifted towards the cliffside. The wind ruffled her hair, though the cloudless July sky kept her from shivering in her short sleeves.

“You like it?” Elphelt inquired, wearing a bright, innocent smile. Millia turned her attention back to the panoramic view in front of her, showing off the entire capital city of Illyria all from one outcropping.

“Elphelt, it’s… _beautiful...”_

“Hehe! So glad to hear!” Satisfied, the girl knelt down to unfurl the blanket she’d brought with her, placing a picnic basket down on top of it. “Sin showed it to me a few months back. I know you’re not a fan of crowds, so I thought this would be much better as a date spot!”

At that, Millia went pink. Of course, she felt little reservation at referring to Elphelt as her ‘partner,’ even ‘girlfriend’ came out with relative ease. But still, she was unused to the concept of dating. It felt odd to say. She was supposed to be an assassin, and dating was something they weren’t supposed to do.

Trying to shake away her embarrassment, she turned and sat down on the blanket. Elphelt pulled out a bottle of lemonade and passed it over.

“I made some sandwiches, let me know what you’d like!”

It still felt too strange, sometimes. Millia could remember plotting and slaving over assassination plans, barely dodging death blows, and the feeling of someone else’s blood running down her skin. And now, here she was, sitting on a cliff and having a picnic with her girlfriend.

“Millia?” A soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Millia, is something wrong?”

She tried her best to look nonchalant. “No, I’m fine.”

“Do you want to go home? If you’re not up to this today, we can postpone-”

“Really, Elphelt. I’m okay, I promise.” Hesitantly, she let out a sigh. “It still just feels…weird.”

Elphelt tilted her head. “Weird? What does?”

“This. All this.” The blonde gestured to the picnic blanket, the city below, to Elphelt. “I’m supposed to be an assassin. I guess…I still don’t feel like I deserve this.”

The Valentine was quiet, lips pursed in thought. “Would it make you feel better if I said I felt the same way sometimes?”

Millia recoiled. “What? Is this a joke?”

“No, I mean it.” Elphelt shook her head.

“Why would _you_ feel like that?”

“Well, I am a Valentine, after all. Valentines are supposed to be merciless killing machines. But here I am, making friends and finding love. I feel like I shouldn’t be doing it sometimes. It’s not what I was made for.”

“Who cares?” Millia’s response was immediate. “Why does it matter what you were ‘made’ for? Why does that mean you shouldn’t be allowed to be happy? Why does that automatically mean you don’t deserve it?”

Uncomfortably blue eyes looked back at her. “Why don’t you?”

Millia flinched like she’d been shot. “E-El, it’s different…”

“I don’t really think it is.” Putting down her sandwich, Elphelt scooted a little closer on the blanket. She took one of Millia’s hands in both of her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to deny yourself happiness, Millia. And you don’t have to feel guilt about being happy, either.”

“El…” In spite of her emotions just a moment ago, the former assassin was quiet. She couldn’t think of a retort. “I…I guess you’re right. If anything, I’m just being selfish. I’m such a-”

“There’s no reason to be mean to yourself.” Millia felt a hand cup her cheek, and had to resist the instinct to flinch away. “You’re learning. We both are. And that’s okay! We can do it together.”

Elphelt was close enough that Millia was able to catch the scent of her shampoo. She felt an unexpected thrum of warmth in her chest. It wasn’t entirely new. She felt something like it whenever she saw Elphelt smile, or laugh, or when she asked if she wanted to go out sometime. It was a good feeling. She liked it very much.

She didn’t realize that the two of them were drifting closer until they were inches apart. Elphelt seemed just as shocked as she, catching her breath and widening her eyes.

“Millia. Is this…okay? Is this okay with you?”

They’d never kissed before. Maybe it was odd, even with the few weeks that they had been together. But Millia had been rather hesitant with most things related to intimacy and romance. She hadn’t felt ready for it from the get-go. She had never found herself in such a situation, at least not in a number of years.

Releasing a breath she didn’t known she was holding, Millia nodded slightly.

The sudden sensation was odd, but she didn’t pull away. It was something like how Zato used to do it, but softer, less forceful. Elphelt draped her arms over her back, but it didn’t feel confining. Instead, Elphelt was merely getting closer to her, practically wrapping her partner in gentle warmth and the scent of flowers as their lips pressed together.

When they parted for air, Elphelt kept her hands where they were and pressed her forehead to Millia’s, laughing softly.

“Love you, Millia.”

The former assassin was bright red, but for once in her life, she didn’t care at all. “Love you too, El.”


End file.
